Dos niños
by Mellark Newman
Summary: Después de la adopción, continua la tempestad. Extra de Dos piezas Dos almas.
Regrese de la clínica con el cuerpo agarrotado. Hubo un accidente entre un autobús y una camioneta particular y después de muchos heridos lo único que quería era llegar a casa directo a mi cama a los brazos de mi marido. El departamento estaba tranquilo cosa que hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran en alerta.

La escena que me recibió fue de lo más tierno que en esta vida fui testigo: Sherlock tendido cual largo en el sillón de tres plazas con un niño de cada lado, William vestido de negro con una tela vaporosa haciéndolo parecer capullo y Lewis le hacia la competencia en color rojo y dorado. Rodeados de tazas de té vacías, envolturas de dulces, cacahuates y chatarra variada tanto en la alfombra y mesa componían una sinfonía perfecta de un caos diabético del que sin los casos que la policía nos proporcionaba ya hubiese enfermado gravemente.

Con cuidado dirigí mis pasos hacia la cocina en busca de una gran bolsa de plástico para la lucha inagotable contra la basura y una taza de té, la mesa término por matarme cuando la encontré repleta de crayolas, hojas sueltas de recopilador con intrincadas ecuaciones resueltas, bocetos en hojas que en algún momento fueron blancas, acuarelas a medio remojar, colores tan acabados que la marca ya no la veía y mi libro de anatomía en medio de todo aquello, Dios salve al microscopio que coronaba la mesa como espacio exclusivo de investigación científica y divulgación colorida. Al levantar una servilleta inmaculada que encontré en una esquina, una calavera de plástico rebosante de dulces rebeldes que intentaban escapar del interior me sonreía junto con mi correspondiente dosis de chatarra y un termo de dinosaurios en el que reposaba paciente el mismo té de la tarde.

Sonreí.

Jamás creí o soñé con una vida como la que vivía en estos momentos, no me había dado a la tarea de idealizar un futuro y para el caso estoy enteramente agradecido por la oportunidad de formar y no de imaginar, a la familia que tenía rendida en el sillón. Sin prisa me prepare a comer todo aquello que una parte de la familia Watson-Holmes me había preparado en mi ausencia, estaba contento disfrutando del té cuando un golpe seco llego a mis oídos. Uno de los niños se había caído del sillón.

—Hola papa. —un soñoliento William me saludaba desde el piso. —Padre dijo que tardarías un poco en llegar y nos adelantamos.

Ayude a mi hijo a levantarse de la alfombra sacudiendo de sus ropas las sobras de lo que fuera una papa frita.

— ¿De qué se supone que estas disfrazado Will?

—De Nigromante John. —Me contesta bostezando Sherlock, moviendo un poco a Lewis para despertarlo. —Es del cuento de la semana pasada.

—No es cuento, es historia. —reniega mi hijo pelirrojo mientras se estira cual gato. —Yo soy Smaug.

—Increíble, entonces ¿Todos satisfechos?—pregunte tratando de que no se notara la decepción.

—Si quieres salir a pedir dulces con los niños John aún no hemos pedido en la cuadra. —me guiña un ojo Sherlock.

— ¿Hasta dónde fueron entonces?

—Con tío Myc. —Contesta Lewis—El así lo solicito.

—Eeeuuu ya hablas igual a él. —reniega asqueado William.

Entre empujones se alistaban para salir de nuevo, vaciando las calaveritas en un costal de color verde con dibujos de loros con parches y paliacates de color rojo, pasada la sorpresa inicial de ternura (Lewis tenía una cola larga que se le amarraba a la muñeca y alas brillantes, William se colocaba una corona de aspecto peligroso en la cabeza) comprendí que estaban discutiendo señalando hacia la cocina, sin embargo no entendí ni una sola palabra.

—Elfíco antiguo. —unos brazos me rodearon apretándome contra un pecho cálido, sus labios acariciaban mi oreja con cada silaba pronunciada, mandando un escalofrió a todo mi ser.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Metieron a la lista de útiles de la escuela un diccionario Tolkien que tú inocentemente compraste en la librería. —Me dijo juguetonamente. —Te enseño si quieres. —Termino, mordisqueando mi oreja.

—Papá ya estamos listos.

El detective me soltó. William tendía una calavera hacia mí con la intención de que la tomara. Lewis se despedía de Sherlock abrazándole de la cintura, el detective respondió acariciándole la cabeza cubierta por una capucha con pequeños cuernos.

—Yo no estoy disfrazado. —conteste a la defensiva, Sherlock no tenía intención de salir con nosotros.

—Ta pareces a Bilbo papá, no te preocupes.

Y así termine en la calle, de nuevo, acompañando a mis dos seres del mal de la tierra media pidiendo azúcar de puerta en puerta. Cuando por fin se agotaron lo suficiente como para pedirme regresar al departamento traíamos entre manos las tres calaveritas llenas más una bolsa grande, de esas de compra. El doble de la primera salida según William.

Al llegar al piso, Sherlock nos esperaba con la cena lista, preparada por la Sra. Hudson. La cena fue de lo más tranquila y para mi sorpresa mi sociópata amigo estaba comiendo de buena gana.

—Son más de las doce, a dormir. —dije, mas dormido que despierto.

No pusieron resistencia y después de pasar por el baño para lavarse los dientes y ponerse sus respectivas pijamas se acurrucaron debajo de los edredones de colores varios con el veredicto final por parte de Lewis.

—El próximo año seremos los tripulantes de la Enterprise.

—Yo seré Kahn.

—Si, como digas Will.

-oOo-

— ¿Por fin?

Sherlock estaba sobre nuestra cama con una carta entre sus manos, no entendí su pregunta hasta que una de sus elegantes cejas se movió interrogante.

—Sí, el próximo año te vestirán de Spock—Conteste sonriendo.

—De acuerdo—sus manos se movieron hacia la mesita de noche dejando los documentos sobre esta— ¿Y ya sabe el capitán Kirk que quiere hacer esta noche?

— ¿Además de dormir?

—Buena idea. —Levanto las cobijas invitándome a su lado. —Ven.

Nunca dudaría el refugiarme entre sus brazos. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y más cuando el calor era tan intenso pero cómodo, sintiendo como su corazón se regulariza con el mío, creando una cálida canción de cuna.

— ¿Sherlock?

—John piensas demasiado, déjame eso a mí.

—Tengo una duda.

—No John. —me abraza más fuerte, queriendo fundirme a su piel. —Eres el complemento y los magos lo supieron en cuanto vieron al contrario. Ninguna alma puede ser eterna si ha encontrado a su compañera.

— ¿Crees que lo recuerden?

—No lo creo. —Suspiro sobre mi oído. —Les estamos dando una mejor vida de la que vivieron en su tiempo.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes Sherlock?

—No mucho. —se ríe quedamente. —No era muy hablador. Solo me contó que malas decisiones los habían llevado a ambos a tomar envenenados caminos por separado, debilitándolos durante esa vida.

— ¿Eres feliz?

—John, iras a dormir al sillón si sigues haciendo preguntas tan obvias. —Beso mi mejilla. —Duerme dulce hobbit, corazón de mi transporte.

-oOo-

 _Estoy de fiesta¡ Este seria mi decimosexto fic en esta plataforma._

 _Dios, es increíble todo lo escrito y publicado por aquí._

 _Ya lo tenia escrito y cuando leí los comentarios del otro fic de verdad que me sentí pitonisa (creo que fue porque inconscientemente hasta a mi me quedo un poco en duda). Espero que con esto este aclarado todo._

 _No, este escrito no participa en ningún reto, se podría decir que es el extra de_ Dos piezas Dos almas.

 _Nota/Aclaración/Advertencia: Ningún personaje me pertenece salvo la trama que te estoy mostrando. Los nombres de los niños son alguno de los personajes que ha interpretado el Sr. Cumberbatch._


End file.
